beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:3.30:CPM/WINSTALL.COM
GP INSTALL. Strings 0x54C-0x571 Compiler name and version. BD Software C Compiler v1.46 (part II) 0x575-0x583 Can't open file 0x589-0x59F Error on file output... 0x5A0-0x5A9 disk full? 0x5AD-0x5B9 Missing label 0x5BD-0x5CD Missing semicolon 0x5D1-0x5E1 Illegal statement 0x5E5-0x5F9 Can't create CRL file 0x5FD-0x60C Illegal operator 0x610-0x61E Lvalue required 0x622-0x645 Lvalue needed with ++ or -- operator 0x649-0x671 Bad left operand in assignment expression 0x675-0x68A Mismatched parenthesis 0x68E-0x69D Mismatched squar 0x9FB-0xA8D Program name, release and copyright. GP INSTALL Release 2.00 Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation All rights reserved 0xA8F-0xACB This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0xACD-0xB09 Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The software 0xB0B-0xB47 contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary information 0xB49-0xB85 of MicroPro International Corporation and is protected by 0xB88-0xBC4 federal copyright law. It may not be copied or distributed 0xBC6-0xC02 in any form or medium, disclosed to third parties, or used 0xC04-0xC40 in any manner not provided for in said License Agreement 0xC42-0xC7E except with prior written authorization from MicroPro. 0xC9D-0xCA8 FATAL ERROR: 0xCAB-0xCCF There isn't enough memory available 0xCD2-0xCE2 to run INSTALL. 0xCE6-0xCF1 Confirm 0xCF3-0xD07 Command line error: 0xD0A-0xD14 Empty spaces. 0xD16-0xD4A With INSTALL you can set up your terminal and printer 0xD4C-0xD7F for use with MicroPro programs. You can also change 0xD81-0xDAD certain features of the program with INSTALL. 0xDB1-0xDCF Would you like to continue? 0xDD1-0xE01 Enter Y or for Yes. 0xE03-0xE28 Enter N for No. 0xE2A-0xE2F Debugging flag. -DEBUG 0xE31-0xE34 .INS 0xE36-0xE44 Bad drive code. 0xE46-0xE63 File name not properly formed. 0xE65-0xE7B No file name specified. [0xE7D-0xE87[ not found. 0xE8C-0xEAA The file %s cannot be found. 0xEAC-0xEE4 This definition file contains control information used 0xEE7-0xF1E by the INSTALL program and must be specified in order 0xF20-0xF3C to install the product %s. 0xF40-0xF6B Do you want to re-enter the product name? 0xF6D-0xF9D Enter Y or for Yes. 0xF9F-0xFC4 Enter N for No. 0xFC8-0xFE4 Version mismatch in INS file. 0x101C-0x1057 Which MicroPro product would you like to Install? 0x1059-0x107B Enter - WS for WordStar 0x107D-0x10A1 - WM for WordMaster 0x10A3-0x10C5 - DS for DataStar 0x10C7-0x10EB - RS for ReportStar 0x10ED-0x110B then press . 0x110E-0x1117 Product? 0x111A-0x1138 Returning you to the system... 0x16B4-0x16BB 0x19E1-0x19F2 You have chosen : 0x19F7-0x1A24 If this is correct, enter Y or . 0x1A26-0x1A36 If not, enter N. 0x1A4F-0x1A56 0x1A5A-0x1A87 If this is correct, enter Y or . 0x1A89-0x1A99 If not, enter N. 0x20F6-0x2100 #%d of %d; 0x2102-0x2120 to view another menu press the 0x2123-0x2135 appropriate number. 0x213B-0x213D %c 0x2142-0x2164 Enter the letter of your choice, 0x2167-0x218E or enter the appropriate menu number, 0x2191-0x21B9 or press to leave unchanged. 0x2A6A-0x2A6C NUL 0x2A6E-0x2A70 SOH 0x2A72-0x2A74 STX 0x2A76-0x2A78 ETX 0x2A7A-0x2A7C EOT 0x2A7E-0x2A80 ENQ 0x2A82-0x2A84 ACK 0x2A86-0x2A88 BEL 0x2A8A-0x2A8B BS 0x2A8D-0x2A8E HT 0x2A90-0x2A91 LF 0x2A93-0x2A94 VT 0x2A96-0x2A97 FF 0x2A99-0x2A9A CR 0x2A9C-0x2A9D SO 0x2A9F-0x2AA0 SI 0x2AA2-0x2AA4 DLE 0x2AA6-0x2AA8 DC1 0x2AAA-0x2AAC DC2 0x2AAE-0x2AB0 DC3 0x2AB2-0x2AB4 DC4 0x2AB6-0x2AB8 NAK 0x2ABA-0x2ABC SYN 0x2ABE-0x2AC0 ETB 0x2AC2-0x2AC4 CAN 0x2AC6-0x2AC7 EM 0x2AC9-0x2ACB SUB 0x2ACD-0x2ACF ESC 0x2AD1-0x2AD2 FS 0x2AD4-0x2AD5 GS 0x2AD7-0x2AD8 RS 0x2ADA-0x2ADB US 0x2D58-0x2D60 0x3C2E-0x3C39 Token fetch. 0x3C3B-0x3C45 Data fetch. 0x3C47-0x3C51 Token seek. 0x3C53-0x3C5C Data seek. 0x3C5E-0x3C73 Out of memory in copy. 0x3C75-0x3C8E Out of memory in treeptch. 0x3C90-0x3C99 Patch seek 0x3C9B-0x3CA6 Patch write. 0x3CA8-0x3CB6 Bad token xcute 0x3CB8-0x3CC8 Bad token getitem 0x3CCA-0x3CDA Bad token getrfld 0x3CDF-0x3D09 A fatal error occured while processing %s 0x3D0C-0x3D40 This error may be due to a disk problem, or perhaps 0x3D43-0x3D77 the device definition file you are using has been 0x3D7A-0x3DAE corrupted. In any case this session cannot continue 0x3DB1-0x3DE4 so you are being returned to the operating system. 0x3DE8-0x3DF2 Error: %s 0x3DF5-0x3E0F PC = %04xh *PC = %02xh 0x3E12-0x3E2C RPC = %04xh *RPC = %02xh Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.